Episode 27 (E2)
"A Larger World" is the seventh episode of Season 3 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 27th episode overall. It premiered on October 19, 2017. Synopsis "A new community is uncovered by Christie. An unlikely outcome is reached." Plot A shower is heard. It turns off and soon Christie wipes steam from the mirror, drying herself off afterward. She dresses herself, cleans the bathroom, and leaves. She takes a rifle and exits the manor, ready to go to the nearby watchtower to stand guard for a shift. She stops at the bottom of the hill, seeing something on the tree line. A pair of eyes. Christie blinks and tilts her head as the eyes seem to vanish. "Dammit, don't tell me I'm seeing shit again..." She spots the eyes again and immediately raises her rifle, aiming through the sights. She sees the eyes much more clearly now and they vanish with a rustle into the woods. "Hey! I see you!" She shouts, lowering the gun and running down the hill to the woods, trying to follow whoever it is. As she becomes fully submerged in the woods, she sees what appears to be a slim and short person sprinting away in the distance. Unable to take aim and fire, she follows them deeper and deeper. Eventually she loses sight of the person but the moment she stumbles out into the open, she hears the clicks of some guns and notices a large wall in front of her. "FREEZE! Get down!" A male voice commands, and she drops to her knees with her arms up. "Stay down! Now!" Two towers are stationed near a large metal door that connects to a giant wall. In the towers are two guards, a blond young man and a Hispanic middle-aged man. They have guns trained on her and Christie sees the person she had been following; a boy in his mid teens, staring at her intently, panting with a red face as he turns and runs to the door to get inside. "Don't move! Or we'll put a bullet in your head!" The blond one shouts. "Enough, Tyler, do not get any more riled up." The Hispanic man says. "Shut up Eraldo, I'll hold her here. Go get him." The guard known as Tyler says. The Hispanic man, Eraldo, sighs and leaves his post. Christie shakes her head. "No, I-I'm sorry for trespassing. That boy, he was near my camp, and--" "That'll be enough! I don't feel like hearing any bullshit right now." Tyler spits. "You might as well sign a will, cause you'll be--" "That's enough, Tyler." The metal gate opens, and out steps a tall, Hispanic man dressed in a fine tweed suit. He eyes Christie and approaches her slowly. "P-Please, sir I'm sorry, I just want to get back to my group, I won't even say anything." Christie still stares at him deadpanned, refusing to show emotion. "Please." The man looks her over as if she were pathetic, before he picks up the rifle and hands it to her. "Come with me. We'll discuss your fate inside." He walks away and Christie stands up to follow. "Wait, who are you? What... what is this place?" "This? This is my community, called Woodbury." The man smirks at her. "And you can call me the Governor." They enter, and the gates close. Christie sees several buildings, tons of people walking and talking, various armed guards patrolling the area, and even children playing with animals. "I'm sorry about my nephew." The Governor says. "Carlton sneaks out constantly. He means no harm. How did you encounter him though?" "He... showed up outside my camp, ran off after I saw him. I got terrified so I tried to make chase." Christie shakes her head. "I didn't see that it was just a kid. I thought we were found by bandits. I'm sorry." "Ah well, natural reaction." The Governor holds up a hand to open a door to a large building before his aforementioned nephew, Carlton, appears to do it for him. "Hi Uncle Brian." He says quietly, with no emotion. The Governor nods and he and Christie go inside. "Brian? Is that your name?" Christie asks. "Yes. Brian Blake. But I go by 'the Governor' as a mere title. I figure, in a world like this, why not come up with something unique?" He smiles. "I never did like the sound of 'the President' anyways. I wanted something with more serious sounding authority." Christie nods as they enter another room. Carlton follows and sits on a seat. Inside are two boys in their late teens; one with a blue shirt and brown hair and another with glasses. "David, Christopher, we have a new guest." The Governor says. "This is... actually, I never did catch your name. I was too swept up in talking to you." After a moment, Christie smiles, and draws a handgun, aiming at them. "Christie Torres." Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Brian Blake. *First appearance of Carlton Armando. *First appearance of Christopher Armando. *First appearance of David Armando. *First appearance of Tyler. *First appearance of Eraldo. *First appearance of Steven. *First appearance of Ernest. *First appearance of William. *First appearance of Joshua. *First appearance of Darren. *First appearance of Badger. *First appearance of Angela. *First appearance of Lawrence. *First appearance of Stephanie. *First appearance of Ethel. *First appearance of Woodbury. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Episodes